A Home
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: Aragorn's daughter doesn't want to be a princess, but will she have a choice?
1. Darkness, An: Scary kinda lol jk

A:N: I don't own anything LOTR...If I did, I'd be married to Legolas and have cute pointy earred children...But NOOOOO can't have them be real can we? lol. Okay so pretty much, I own nothing, and I'm a sorry ass loser...There ya happy? I admitted it! lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One/ Darkness  
  
  
  
She was running through the wet, cold night. Running for her life. No one would notice her missing till morning, which gave her plenty of time to flee. She had orcs on her trail.  
  
'Must run faster, you manky-git!' Her mind screamed. She stumbled once or twice over logs and tree roots, picking herself back up again. She stumbled again on a big tree root. She fought the darkness that threatened to over come her. 'You've met your end' Her mind cried. Her mind wasn't going to let her give up that easily, but her body would. The darkness claimed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke up she was in a room with mint green walls. 'How'd I get here?' She threw her legs off the side of the bed. She looked to see what she was wearing, 'Hmm, creme yellow....Nice touch...I guess...Not too into dresses though.' She turned her head, she heard voices in the hall way..."Must investigate." She snickered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked at the messenger in front of him, "So your saying THAT is Aragorn's daughter?" "That's correct My Lord." The messenger seemed nervous in the presnece of the young elf prince. "She should be lucky I was scouting around the skirts of Rivendell." Legolas mumbled to himself. "True M'lord." The messenger chimed, with his keen elven hearing. "Yes. Oh, is Aragorn going to be arriving in Mirkwood?" He watched the nervous messenger, trying to contain his amusement. "Yes M'lord, he should be arriving in two days time." "Great." ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taraneth stepped back, 'Oh no! Ada's coming! Not good...Gotta run...Not good...No time!' She ran around the room grabbing a spare pair of clothing.  
  
Legolas opened her door, "So your borrowing clothing?"  
  
She spun around, "I prefer to call it stealing."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "I suggest you stay here."  
  
Tara looked thoughtful for a moment, "Uh........No." She turned back around, "Where's my old clothes?! And my Fa- er...My.... *My* sword?"  
  
"Your clothing was too torn to keep, and as for your fathers sword, it's in safe keeping."  
  
"I'm not staying, I'm *NOT* going back there."  
  
Legolas looked at her confused, "Why not?"  
  
"I want to be like my father, a ranger."  
  
Legolas watched as she sheathed her dagger on her thigh.  
  
She continued, "I'm tired of being trapped inside the palace walls, and I'm tired of being treated as a princess-"  
  
Legolas looked at her, "But you are a princess."  
  
She stared at him, "Nah REALLY?"  
  
He just glared, as she continued, "I want to roam around middle-earth, without having one of my fathers men watching my everymove." She pulled her hair into a high pony-tail, and then braided it. (A/N: Think Lara Croft peoples, Think Lara Croft.)  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm gently, "I'm not letting you leave." He said in his most 'I'm-the-boss way. Tara grabbed her dagger and tried to get it to Legolas' throat as a warning for him to shut up, but he grabbed her wrist, "I suggest you not." He said clutching her wrist in a death drip. Tara winced, "Now, M'lady, your staying here until your father comes to claim you...Understood?" Tara nodded. "Great."  
  
"Breakfast is ready, so get dressed and meet me in the dining hall." With that Legolas left.  
  
"Hmm, Jerky prince. Not to great....Ada said he was nice."  
  
Legolas was standing in the hallway, "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Tara just smirked. 


	2. Inwhich the following chapter Tara's got...

(a/n) You already know I don't own anything LOTR so what do you want from me?! See? Violent! lol jk,  
  
Thank you to all my nice reviewers! You make me wanna keep writin! On to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
  
  
Tara made her way down to the kitchen slowly but surely. She could see Legolas talking to someone in the corner, whom looked a great deal like her mothers brother, Elohir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas turned and looked behind him, Tara had arrived.  
  
"Excuse me, Elohir...I must go check on your Sister's child."  
  
Elohir laughed, "Legolas, she is not a child...And she has a temper that can heat up quickly...So please, choose your words wisely."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I'll do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara watched Legolas interact with Elohir.  
  
'What the hell is he doing here? And why's Legolas talking to him? Maybe I should go over there...No maybe not...Yes go over there!'  
  
Tara made her way through the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not calling Tara a child...But she is THE child of Aragorn, and-"  
  
Tara tapped Legolas on the shoulder.  
  
"So now I'm a child? Is that what you called me? A CHILD?!" She was getting angery, the only thing she could not, WOULD not tolerate was someone calling her a child. She had had enough of it...Especially from a stranger.  
  
"Now..now Tara please calm down, I was saying your the child of Aragorn and Arwen...That's all...Not that you ARE a child...I was just...I was...I was... Oh."  
  
Elohir laughed, "Look what you've done, Tara! You've rendered an elf speechless!"  
  
Tara turned back to her Uncle, "And what are YOU doing here?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Waiting for your Mother to arrive, why else?" He looked her up and down, 'She's grown so much.' He thought with a smile.  
  
Legolas turned around at the sound of trumpets,  
  
A man stood in the doorway, "May I present to you, Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn of Gondor."  
  
Tara stared wide eyed, "How'd they get here so fast?" She whispered.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
Elohir just watched as chaos insued.  
  
Aragorn came bursting though the doors, "Where is she?!" Arwen tagging behind trying to calm her husband down. "Aragorn please! Your blood pressure!"  
  
Tara groaned as her father made eye contact with her, "YOU! HERE! NOW!"  
  
Tara nodded solemnly and walked towards her father. "Sorry?"  
  
Aragorn looked at his daughter, "You are not sorry...Just be lucky Legolas found you! And that we were in Rivendell instead of Gondor, because you'd be dead by now, if I didn't kill you afterwards."  
  
Arwen was looking at her daughter, just glad she was safe, "Aragorn please, do not make a scene in front of everyone."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, "Hello my friend...Do you have a room where I may speak to my daughter alone?" Legolas nodded and pointed to a room just a few doors down.  
  
Aragorn grabbed his daughters arm and drug her off with Tara screaming to Legolas, "Legolas help ME!"  
  
Legolas stood with his arms crossed laughing, "It was coming to you!" 


	3. In which Aragorn screams and makes a gro...

The Authors Note:  
  
So many people to thank!!! Okay here I go *Drum roll please!*  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! And I like kind critisim...But the flames...Uh uh. No way. lol and thanks to ALL OF YOU! You guys keep me going! So on to the story! Um, also with Tara, since she's "Half" elf...I'm going to probably make her choose immortality. So yeah... Tara's Nineteen in human years....So yeah.  
  
Chapter Three....Aragorn and Tara's "Friendly" (A/n: If we can call it that!) Chit chat.  
  
Aragorn had drug Tara into the "Office" (A:N: What would they call it in middle earth? A library? Okay, I'm confusing myself...Back to the story.)  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Aragorn tried to stay calm...So he said it half-way loud through gritted teeth. "I don't know." Tara was watching her father, the least thing she wanted to do was make him have a coronary. Aragorn stared at his daughter, "How could you BE anymore dumb?!" "Uh, I dunno...It comes easily I guess." Tara said with a smile. "Do NOT be sarcastic with me! You could've been killed! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tara was getting fed up with her father screaming at her. It was like looking at her in a way, she had his grey eyes, her mothers long raven hair, but for the most part she was a half-elven tomboy. "I WAS THINKING I COULD FINALLY TRUST YOU! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO GO AND DO ANOTHER THING THAT BRINGS DISHONOR TO OUR FAMILY!" Aragorn continued his yelling. It was amazing, Tara had never cried, well maybe when she was younger...But she hadn't cried for a good three years. And now it was the hardest for her to keep from crying in front of her father. All she wanted to do was make him proud of her, she wanted to be a ranger...Like him. "SO TELL ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Aragorn could see the little line of unshed tears in Tara's eyes, 'Oh god. I made her cry!' Tara finally couldn't take it anymore, "I DONT WANT TO BE A PRINCESS! I WANT TO BE A RANGER, like you." She said meekly through the now streaming tears. Well that surprised Aragorn...He hadn't been so surprised since Arwen told him she was pregnant. "Oh." Was all he could say. There was a knock on the door. Aragorn moved to open it. But Legolas let himself in. "Well...Just to let you know...The uh, whole dining hall knows your WHOLE conversastion." Legolas looked at Tara, she was crying. "What'd you do?! Did you hit her? WHAT DID YOU DO ARAGORN?!" Legolas had never spoken that way to anyone...Well maybe his horse when it was being stubborn. "Ney Legolas, I did not hit her...I merely spoke to her." Aragorn said with a blank expression. "MY BABY! YOU MADE HER CRY!" Arwen came rushing in, and ran directly to the sobbing Tara. "What'd you do Aragorn? Why did you do it?! She's merely a child!" Sam came wandering in, "I heard raised voices." Legolas looked at Sam, "So did the rest of the dining hall." "No Legolas, I was out in the garden." "Sam, that's a good half a mile away." Sam smiled, "Precisely." 


	4. Hobbits and A new found friendPlusCan le...

A:n: Thank you guys soooo much for still reviewing! Here's the new chapter! I'm just giving you fair warning that I think the hobbits act kinda like children except for sam and Frodo. Merry and Pip are always up to mischief, so I have them be child like.  
  
Chapter Four: Hobbits and A Fondness for them.  
  
  
  
After the whole ordeal with Aragorn and Tara was over things started to calm down a bit...Not a whole lot...But a bit...  
  
Things were going smoothly now, well except for the fact that Merry and Pippin had already made Tara a new found friend.  
  
Tara, Pip and Merry, all decided to have a little picnic out by the pond in the garden.  
  
"So ar' ye good friends with Legolas?" Pippin asked smiling.  
  
"In a way...I don't know him too much so..you know." Merry and Pippin shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Tara.  
  
"What? what'd I say?" Merry and Pippin started laughing at the confused face Tara made, she finally caught on.  
  
"Oh no! no no no no no! I don't like him in THAT way! I hardly know him!" She jumped up and Merry and his side kick darted off.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE......LITTLE.....PESTS!" She started off after them.  
  
Legolas stood behind some bushes with Elohir. "And you told me not to call her a child?"  
  
"Legolas, you know that she has a fast temper...And so do I , so don't push it." Elhoir replied with a smile, then it suddenly turned into a half smile as Tara was tackled to the ground by two loud hobbits.  
  
"Oi! Get off!" Tara screeched with laughter.  
  
"She's got my arm Merry! She's got my arm!" Pip whailed.  
  
"FOR THE SHIRE!" Merry cried.  
  
Ten minutes later they finally let Tara up.  
  
"You are wicked little hobbits." She said laughing as she brushed the dirt on her pants off.  
  
Legolas came out from behind the bush much to Elohir dismay, "Legolas! She'll get mad!"  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Pip pointed out.  
  
"Oh! Er...Um..." 'Your dead now' Legolas thought.  
  
"You were spying on me?" Tara asked.  
  
"Er.. No M'lady I was just...."  
  
"My father sent you didn't he? UGH! When will this end!?!"  
  
"Er...I don't know?"  
  
Pip walked over to Legolas, "Wrong answer."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed the fleeing Tara. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara was panting by the time she got to her room. She flung her self on the bed and curled up in a ball. "Why did Eru stick me here?"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Bugger off!" Tara yelled.  
  
The door opened to reveal Legolas.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tara asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Um, no...But what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I dunno...You for one."  
  
"There's no need to get snippy." Legolas commented.  
  
"You want snippy? YOU want snippy?!" Tara was getting agrivated by any living breathing object at the moment. Except Pip and Merry, they made her forget everything.  
  
"Calm down woman." Legolas looked at Tara's face, "Uh oh."  
  
Tara shoved Legolas, "Woman?! Did you just call me WOMAN?!"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "N-n-no?"  
  
"I'm not taking any of your SHIT any longer!" Tara screamed, which in turn caused four palace guards, her mother, father, uncle, three hobbits, and Gandalf to arrive.  
  
"Um...Everything's fine here." Legolas wimpered.  
  
"I don't think it is....Come here Tara." Aragorn beckened.  
  
"No. I'm not...I'm just goin to get yelled at. And that ain't happening again."  
  
"I won't yell." Aragorn said soothingly.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah suuurre."  
  
"Okay, now that will make me angry." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Fine, get angry...I'm tired of all of you telling me what I can and can't do!"  
  
"That's the life of a princess, darling." Arwen walked to her daughter, she was the only one who could call her things like Baby, Darling...Etc.  
  
"I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be a Ranger like Ada." Aragorn smiled, although his daughter didn't listen too well...She wanted to take after him...That'd make any father proud, to have they're child admire them like that.  
  
"It's too dangerous for women." Legolas commented.  
  
Aragorn shot Legolas a look that said -Bad-choice-of-words-buddy-boy.  
  
A:N: Next chapters title... THE WRATH OF A WOMAN. 


	5. The Wrath of a Woman, and Legolas' beaut...

A/N: OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! YOU LOVE ME! *Gasp* You really love me! lol, in a non-lesbian way. Thank you guys! All of you! *Imagines she's at the Acadamy awards.* And now on to the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Wrath of A Woman.  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
Tara looked as if she was about to explode. "A WOMAN? TO DANGEROUS FOR A WOMAN?!" I think she's really mad at me.  
  
"No no, I just- oh." I replied,  
  
Oh really clever, Legolas! And your the heir! Agh. Aragorn looks seemingly calm for that matter.  
  
"What he was saying is that women are not AS strong as men, and Dar- Taraneth, I never trained you TO fight." Ah thanks to Aragorn, my ass is saved...I hope.  
  
Ok...This isnt good...She's advancing on me. She has her fist raised... Ouch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Third Person's POV  
  
Legolas fell to the floor with a soft 'Thump'  
  
"You hit him! Why'd you do that?!" Aragorn yelled walking over to his daughter.  
  
"I'm proving women are just as strong." Tara said rubbing her now sore fist.  
  
Arwen stood in the door way with her brother in silent laughter. Elohir's mouth had dropped almost to the floor. "She hit the Prince." Elohir was very shocked at his niece's behavour.  
  
"Yes she did hit him, and for good reason." The Queen of Gondor replied.  
  
"Oh God! YOUR ONE OF THEM!" Elohir cried jumping back and pointing a finger and chuckling.  
  
"A woman?"  
  
Elhoir nodded much to the amusement of Arwen and the hobbits. Meanwhile Aragorn was trying to awaken the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he jumped to his feet clutching his jaw, "Where is she? Where's that manky-git."  
  
Tara's eyes went wide she made for the door with a cry of "Oh Bugger!"  
  
Legolas' darted off after her, and left Aragorn, Arwen, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Elohir in the room all staring at the door.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "An unspoken attraction."  
  
Pippin looked shocked, "How'd you know?!"  
  
Aragorn looked confused, "Huh?"  
  
"How'd you know I liked your daughter?" This caused a good ribbing between everyone in the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Location: The Gardens.)  
  
Legolas was still after Taraneth.  
  
"Your going to have to give up some time soon, Tara!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" She looked behind her, 'Wrong move.' She thought as she ran into a small bush and went sailing over into a mud puddle with a loud 'Slap'.  
  
Legolas chringed, "Ew." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A:N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have Drama classes today and I'm cutting the timeing pretty close. So I'll try and make em longer next time. 


	6. Closer than Friends

A/N: Things are gonna start to move a little faster...So yeah, And Pippin28, be expecting the kiss in this chapter! And thank you for your suggestion...I didn't know if it was too soon to have them kiss. And thanks again for all of your guy's reviews!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 The weeks and months and a happy celebration.  
  
  
  
One month had passed and Legolas and Tara grew closer, as close as two people could get in a friendship.  
  
Legolas wsa watching Tara braid her hair, he was sitting on the bed, "Why do women take so long to get ready?"  
  
Tara turned and smiled, "Why do all males want sex?"  
  
"We do not!" Legolas said with an evil smile. "Do too!" Thus the bickering began, and after Tara had finished her hair she advanced on Legolas, in which he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and pinned her, "We do not." he laughed.  
  
"Uh huh what-" Tara's sentence was cut short as Legolas lowered his head and his lips brushed against hers.  
  
That sent off sparks between the two that led to more than a chaste kiss.  
  
*2 Months later*  
  
Two months passed quickly, as they do for all elves, especially one's madly in love, as Taranethh and Legolas.  
  
The King of Mirkwood was throwing a "Going away" feast for the King and Queen of Gondor.  
  
*Tara's Bedroom.* Legolas' Point of View.  
  
"I refuse to wear a dress." Tara was being stubborn...As usual.  
  
"Please? Do it for me?" I begged. I tried my little puppy dog face, it never works. She smiled, "I've done plenty for you." She winked at me and then sighed and grabbed a jade colored dress.  
  
MY GOD! THE PUPPYDOG FACE WORKED! YESSSS!  
  
*ahem*  
  
She tried it on, "Wow, you look stunning." She stared at herself for awhile, and then turned, "Stupid bloody dresses." She muttered.  
  
Tonights the night I'm going to ask her to wed me. I just hope she says yes...I really do.  
  
We went down to the feast and danced for several hours. I was waiting for the right moment.  
  
It had come, the sun was setting and everything was perfect, now to make the move.  
  
*Third person's point of view.*  
  
Legolas led Tara out to the gardens by the pond.  
  
"Legolas what are we doing?" Tara asked looking at Legolas with his hand behind his back.  
  
"I want to ask you something...." He pulled out a ring.  
  
"Oh my God, Legolas." He kneeled.  
  
"Tara, I know that you'd miss Gondor...And that you want to be a Ranger and roam...But I can't let you do that when you have my heart. Please. I'm asking you...Would you like to be my wife?"  
  
Tara looked at Legolas with a beaming face, "Yes...Yes...Yes...and triple yes."  
  
Legolas grinned and slipped the engagement ring on her finger and then picked her up and spun her around. "I love you!" Tara cried during the spinning.  
  
After he had put her down, he kissed her and replied, "I love you too, my princess."  
  
Pippin and Merry went for a walk to keep from drinking themselves into an early grave. Pippin waddled around drunkenly. And stumbled upon Legolas and Tara kissing...  
  
"Whatcha doins?" He slured.  
  
Legolas and Tara both looked at the insanely drunk hobbit.  
  
"We were talking."  
  
"Wit you'r mouwths?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Pippin...Go away." Tara laughed.  
  
"I can seee when I'ma not wantd!" He mumbled and walked off.  
  
"So are we going to tell Mother and Ada tonight?" Tara asked a beaming Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I'd think that'd be for the best M'lady." Tara softly smacked Legolas' arm, " Stop with the formalitys...You....You....Pointy earred bow twanger!"  
  
Legolas managed a fake gasp, "That hurt Tara, that hurt real deep."  
  
"I know...Get over it." She yelled over her shoulder as she started running.  
  
*Ball Room*  
  
"Ada, Mother...I'd like to tell you that....Legolas and I are getting married."  
  
Aragorn stared at his daughter and started laughing. "Oh Tara! That's a good one! Ah...That was hilarious."  
  
Tara glared at her father, "I'm serious Ada."  
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped. 


	7. Legolas gets hit, but Tara gets hurtAnd ...

A/N: Thanks to all of you for keeping me going! Now some true Chaos is going to insue. lol. Okay, on to the chapter. This one's dramatic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: YOU WHAT?!  
  
  
  
"Your seriously marrying somenone? I thought I'd be dead before you even had a man liking you!" Aragorn said joyusly. Tara scowled, "That was supposed to be a compliment?" She asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh. No I mean I was just surprised." Tara looked at her mother...She was shaking with excitement,  
  
"My Baby! Getting MARRIED!" She squealed and launched at her daughter for a hug,  
  
"Oh god! Mom please!" Tara tried to dodge the hug, but failed miserably.  
  
After all the comotion of the two getting married settled, Legolas and Tara made they're way back to they're bedrooms.  
  
Legolas walked Tara to her door. "Would you mind if I spent the night?" He said with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Although I love you, and we're soon to be married...I don't think that'd be for the best...Since, Ada will probably come check on me." She smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Alright...Well...Good night my beautiful princess."  
  
"Good night my Prince...I love you." Tara looked at Legolas' reteating form, 'He never said it back.' She thought sadly as she walked back into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Legolas had decided he wasn't tired so he walked to the Secret Garden of his mothers, he found it peaceful there...But what happened surprised him. His old friend Lilly was there sitting on a bench. She patted it "Come sit."  
  
He stared at her wondering what she was up to. She had told him many years ago her feelings of love for him, but he did not feel the same.  
  
He sat down on the and looked at Lilly. "I was wondering when you would come." She spoke in almost a purr.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look.  
  
"This." She replied and then grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do...He was shocked, so he did what he thought best, he froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *Earlier*  
  
Tara decided she wanted to take a walk...She couldn't sleep, she was too excited. She decided to go to the only place that she thought best.... Legolas' mothers secret garden...She emerged from the shrubs to find Legolas kissing another elf. She stared angrilly for a second and then made a little cough noise.  
  
"So...You did this to get on my good side? Oh I love you...Your my princess, oh I was soo lucky to find you! BULL SHIT!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.  
  
Legolas and Lilly pulled apart. Lilly had a smile on her face, "Legolas, you never told me you had a woman." Legolas stared at Tara, he could clearly see her crying.  
  
"Fuck you, Legolas!" And with that Tara was gone, running back to her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn's Point of View.  
  
I saw Tara run past me...It looked like she was crying.  
  
"Excuse me, Arwen."  
  
Arwen nodded. I set off to find my daughter. When I found her she was sobbing in her room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Legolas...that basterd, kissed someone." Tara sobbed harder as she got those words out.  
  
Pure hatered ran through my veins...How could he do this to her, she never did anything to him...Well maybe punch him...But that's beside the point.  
  
"What? Why? Who?" I was speechless.  
  
"Some blonde girl, she was...pretty, so I understand why he'd kiss her." Tara couldn't see that she was beautiful? My little girl did see her true beauty?  
  
I stormed out of the room in search of the elf who did this to my daughter.  
  
He was coming down the hall to her room, "What the hell were you thinking, Elf?" I yelled.  
  
"what? I didn't I mean...I was....I don't know." He mumbled.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing...I raised my fist and it connected with his jaw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. And Enter, LillyBum bum bum!

A/N: 44 Reviews!!!!!! AHH! Thank you guy's sooooo much! Mucho Gracisas! Or however you spell it. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! This is more reviews than I've ever had!!! I haven't dropped no eaves sir! Honest! I was just cuttin the herbs under the window there...Ya follow me? lol sorry Outburst.  
  
On to the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Trials and Triumphs.  
  
  
  
Tara lay on her bed, her face pale and her eyes puffy from crying. She could feel herself growing weak. All she wanted to do now, was die. She laid there for what seemed like hours...When she had heard the noises outside her room she quickly ran and locked the door.  
  
She stared at the ceiling with her deep grey eyes, like her fathers. Her eyes were glazed from crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her once stable grounding was now shattered to pieces. She looked over to her vanity...She didn't want to live anymore...She had thought that she'd always be strong...But Legolas had softened her. She sat up and walked to the dresser, her dagger was lying there.  
  
"This'll do." She mumbled. She grabbed her dagger and lifted it. She had many thoughts going through her mind, How much pain will this cause to others beside myself? What will Ada think? Will Legolas miss me once I'm gone? It'll show him what big of a mistake he made.  
  
She could already feel the first few drops of blood slide down one arm. It was going to be a quick way out. She knew it. The pain was unbearable. Tara let out a strangled cry and fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were still in the hallway talking when they heard a cry.  
  
"Tara!" Legolas cried and ran to her door trying to open it. "It's locked."  
  
Aragorn was now growing worried, the cry and the door being locked.  
  
Legolas ran and got a lock smith with a key to that certain door. Aragorn shoved Legolas aside, and pushed the door open.  
  
Aragorn advanced into Tara's room, only to find her in a pool of blood by her Vanity.  
  
"Oh god no." Legolas cried as he noticed her lifeless figure.  
  
One of the palace guards came in, "I'll call for the Lord Elrond."  
  
"There's not enough time...She won't make it. TARA! I didn't mean to! Honest! I didn't know what happened! Please don't leave me. Please." Legolas' eyes were teary as he held Tara.  
  
Aragorn stood and watched with tears in his own eyes. Why'd you do this Tara? Don't you know how much we'll miss you if you leave us?  
  
Tara's eyes fluttered open a little. "Legolas?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm here, my princess...I'm here." Legolas looked at her pale face, "I didn't know how much I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. Please."  
  
Tara looked at Legolas' face, "Legolas? I don't want to die."  
  
Legolas smiled, "You won't love, you won't."  
  
Elrond came in with his daughter and son trailing behind, "What happened?"  
  
Arwen saw who Legolas was holding and started to sob. "What'd she do?!"  
  
Aragorn walked over and pulled Arwen into a hug, "She's slit her wrists. Elrond says she'll be OK."  
  
~~~~ Tara could feel the cold nipping at her body, she was so afraid. It wasn't warm anymore, all she could feel was the cold... Everything was blurring, she could faintly hear Legolas, she knew not where he was...But could sense he was close. ~~~~~~  
  
Elrond made everyone leave the room, including Tara's parents. Arwen would not leave without a fight, until Aragorn had to drag her out.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lilly asked as she walked up to the group in the hall.  
  
"Tara tried to kill herself that's what!" Arwen yelled.  
  
"Oh...Pity...Is she going to die?" Lilly asked with a smile.  
  
"Hopefully not." Aragorn replied.  
  
"It's all your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!" Legolas screeched as he lunged at Lilly, luckily Aragorn held him back.  
  
"I did no such thing." She replied smiling innocently.  
  
"YOU KISSED ME!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Well you gave in...So it's your own fault." She turned on her heal and left a muttering Legolas behind.  
  
Elrond came back out of Tara's room with blood all over his outfit. "She'll be okay, hopefully...I'm not too sure...So I'd suggest only her parents come in. 


	9. In which all isALMOST forgiven

A/N: You guys are all so sweet! Sticking with me and continuing reading! I feel so loved *Sniffles* lol jk. And whoz THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!!! 53 reviews and counting! lol, And on to the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Tara's Recovery...But losing faith.  
  
  
  
Tara's parents walked into her room quietly. Arwen looked at her unconcious daughter.  
  
"How could she do this to herself, Aragorn?" Arwen's eyes would not leave the almost lifeless figure on the bed.  
  
"I know not, but her pain must have been so unbearable that she turned to death as the answer." Aragorn was still in shock about what his daughter had done. Legolas was still in the hall raving like a mad man to everyone who asked what had happened. With what Legolas was doing all of Middle Earth would know by tomorrow.  
  
Tara's eyes flickered, and then opened. "Legolas?"  
  
Arwen walked over to the side of the bed, "No darling...Legolas is in the hall. Your grandfather said it'd be best that only we visit you till your stable enough."  
  
All Tara heard was, "Blah blah blah Legolas....blah blah blah blah." But she nodded anyway not really giving a damn at the current moment. She felt quisy. She felt as if she had had the strongest dwarven wine in all of Middle Earth. And she was not tired... She wanted to get up and run...Well maybe she was tired...But her stubborn mind denied it. That was probably it.  
  
"Darling, can I ask you something?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Sure, what?" Tara tried to play dumb.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Arwen asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I-I-I....felt as if I failed you, and father...That if I hadn't of done what I did...Legolas wouldn't have kissed Her...."  
  
"What did you do to cause Legolas to do that?" Arwen stared at her daughters pale face.  
  
"I know not. That's the problem..I was so confused...I hurt so badly...I gave him EVERYTHING. More than enough...And I wasn't enough for him. So...instead of dying of a broken heart, that would have taken longer...I desided to kill myself...Happy? I'm still breathing...And I'm not the least bit glad about it." She said angrily.  
  
Just then the door creaked open, and Legolas' head popped in. "Elrond's mad because he said I was raving...I don't think I was...Just taking matters....Ah-oh-um- She's awakened?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, she's up." Aragorn said glumly.  
  
"I shouldn't be here! I don't want to be here." Tara whispered to herself.  
  
Legolas stared in disbelief, " That is NOT true! I need you, My princess! I couldn't go on if you left me." He cried as he ran to her side.  
  
Tara looked at him, she was testing him. The suicide attempt wasn't a test...It was her taking herself pitty too far. But the things she said were testing his ability to be a husband.  
  
"If that was true, then why would you kiss her?!" Legolas looked sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She glarred at The Mirkwood Prince, "Oh, that's helpful...Than-nks!"  
  
Legolas looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry...I really am. And I'll be happy to work for the rest of my life to get you to forgive me." He teary- eyed at Tara, "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Tara stared at him, "Hmm, yes...But not fully...You don't deserve to be fully forgiven yet." 


	10. Lilly meets Tara And her fist

OMG! 61 REVIEWS!! Wow....Thank you! All of you reviewers!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!  
  
On to the story.  
  
Chapter 10: Time passes and Tara Meets Lilly...:  
  
  
  
Weeks rolled by and Tara was allowed to get out of bed and go where she wanted... Without having to have a certain elf following her around. She walked in the gardens of Legolas' mother, she found her serenity there. Her comfort. Little did she expect, was to meet Lilly there this day.  
  
Tara walked and looked at the roses bending to smell a cream yellow one.  
  
"Ah, I see my Legolas has shown you the gardens?" A voice came from behind.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR Legolas? When was he put up for auction and sold? Because I believe he's not a item to be bought." Tara said turning around to come face to face with Lilly.  
  
"Since when did you become involved with him?" Lilly sneered.  
  
"Oh I don't know...WHEN HE PROPOSED TO ME!!!!" Tara screamed, anger was seeping from her very being.  
  
"Oh...So...He still loves me...He's just doing it for the alliance." Lilly glared.  
  
"Hmmm, Yes I suppose so...But I am truly going to try and be nice to you Lilly. I am ever so sorry for taking your elf." Tara's voice dripping with sweetness.  
  
Lilly was stunned, "Oh....uh...It's OK?" Tara smiled and lifted her hand, "Friends?" Lilly went to shake Tara's hand, when it balled into a fist and hit her square in the nose.  
  
Lilly fell back with a yelp, "My beautiful face! What have you done you MONSTER!"  
  
"What I should have done a LONG time ago." Tara walked up and put her foot down, hard on Lillys chest. "Now I suggest you stay away from Legolas-"  
  
Lilly began to talk, "He's mine t-"  
  
Tara drew her dagger, "Hold you tongue or LOSE it." Lilly nodded shakily. Tara took her foot off Lilly's chest. And walked back and leaned against a tree staring at the shakening girl, with a bloody nose. Lilly looked like she was going to faint. "Oh I'm sorry...I have an appointment around, oh... 2:00 O'clock...So if you'll excuse me...I need to meet up with my soon to be husband." Tara spun on a heel and left. 


	11. A kitchen Inwhich a girl who has no clue...

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait guys...But I was having a prob with the Computer and because school work is hell on earth...so yeah...Your reviews are greatly appreciated...(Wow...What a way to sound intelligent eh?) Ok...On to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Example A) Girl that does not know how to cook, does not mix well with Kitchens.  
  
  
  
Tara made her way back to the Palace. She passed Pip and Merry who where sitting on a bench grumbling.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" She asked sweetly, wincing everytime her hand throbbed from the punch she threw at Lilly.  
  
"The cooks gone, and no one's fixing lunch today." Whined Pip.  
  
Tara made a little "oh" face... "I'd be happy to make you some food, guys."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked hopeful and accepted her offer.  
  
(Later in the Kitchen.)  
  
Tara looked at the Elvish cook book.  
  
"How the HELL do they understand this shit?!" She mumbled as she tried to read the elvish language.  
  
She turned around to chop up some mushrooms as the cook book fell onto the floor a few feet from the 'stove.' A small fire soon started to spread about, 5 feet wide.  
  
Tara smelling smoke turned around, "Oh bloody 'ell of all things unholy! WHY ME?!" She screeched as she tried to put the fire out...Only for her dress to catch on fire. "SHIT SHIT, HOT, SHIT!" She ran from the room past Legolas.  
  
Legolas stopped what he was doing a started after her, rugby tackling her to the floor, and putting out the flames on her dress.  
  
"Good one, Tara."  
  
"Mhph, fucph...yumph." Tara mumbled with her face smashed into the carpet.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked as her got off her.  
  
"I said, Go Fuck Yourself." Tara replied in mirth.  
  
"Ah, very lady like." He winked at her.  
  
"Yes, I know...I'm sooo good at that."  
  
Merry and Pippin came out of the kitchen, "Fire's out." Merry smiled.  
  
"Ah, thanks guys...Sorry about the food." Tara sheepishly grinned.  
  
"It's not a problem." Pippin said in his thick shire accent. 


	12. Legolas' Diary, and Tara's Leaving

OMG! Thank you all for the reviews! And Thanks Katie!!! Well here's the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 (The Cook and Tara.)  
  
The next day the cook came back to see her Kitchen shot to hell. Tara walked in after the cook and noticed the look on her face, "Oh....Heh, Hi."  
  
"Did you cause this?" Bella (the cook.) Asked.  
  
"Uh....No?"  
  
"Do not lie to me child!" Tara smirked and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Amin delotha lle! (I hate you!) Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc!)" Bella screamed, Tara not knowing what the hell Bella had said replied with, "Thank you...I will...Okay...Buh bye."  
  
Bella stood there looking confused.  
  
(Legolas' Dairy entery.)  
  
/Wednesday of Mirkwoods full moon.\ Wow, I never realized how dumb Tara could be sometimes. No offence to her, I love her dearly...But sometimes do you always think, "Can I take that engagment offer back?" Because that's been running through my mind alot. Sometimes she scares me. And I don't really know why. But....She's had some scary days, ya know? I don't know what to do...When I'm King of Mirkwood...she'll be Queen! Eru save us all. Let me repeat this...I do love her. But I don't know if I'm denying myself the truth....  
  
Well I must go bathe. I'll talk to you later, Legolas Greenleaf Future King Of Mirkwood.  
  
(Back to the third person's point of view.)  
  
Tara walked up the stone starecase and made her way through the hall. She found Legolas' door. And entered, she was allowed there whenever she wanted. She saw a ledger on the bed.  
  
Hmm...Must investigate.  
  
She opened the ledger and found her name, "OOH I'M IN HERE!! MUST READ!"  
  
"/Wednesday of Mirkwoods full moon.\ Wow, I never realized how dumb Tara could be sometimes. No offence to her, I love her dearly...But sometimes do you always think, "Can I take that engagment offer back?" Because that's been running through my mind alot. Sometimes she scares me. And I don't really know why. But....She's had some scary days, ya know? I don't know what to do...When I'm King of Mirkwood...she'll be Queen! Eru save us all. Let me repeat this...I do love her. But I don't know if I'm denying myself the truth...."  
  
Tara stopped reading, her vision blurred by tears. This was the first person to ever make her cry this much. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room for a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
She was successful in finding one and wrote a letter to Legolas,  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
My love, by the time you get this...I'll hopefully be gone, for you have been denying yourself something, haven't you? It's too bad...Your soo sad, I wish you could've had what I had. Your seemingly still in love with Lilly. So I will not hold you back, here's your ring. And the necklace you gave me. Well I must say it was fun while it lasted huh? So what are you givin up for me? What shall I give up for you? Well, forget me...I've givin up PLENTY for you. More than enough. And by the way...I'm not dumb. And you apperently do not love me, or you wouldn't think badly about me, or want to take the engagement offer back...That's right, I read your ledger, and perhaps I did not like what I saw.  
  
You've made a mistake Greenleaf, I'd lead your country well. I'd support you, and promote you. But it's too late now, you can't take words back. If you could...I wouldn't have said yes, to marrying you. You make me weak, you know that? Your the first man, living being, to make me cry this much...I didn't even cry this much when my horse died, and we were close, Legolas. I guess I made a mistake. This reminds me of a song. But I'll try not to be dumb, and not mention it. But one thing I can say is, Oh it's sad when a love affair dies, but when we were hot we were hot...Our passion was just too intense to survive...Which means...Buh Bye.  
  
Love you, well not really now that I've read your ledger. Taraneth, Daughter of Aragorn and Arwen...And damned proud of it too.  
  
She smiled through tears, and marched to her room.  
  
She gathered her things quickly. She looked at her pack, "Clothes, Check, Shoes, Check, Dagger, Sword, Check...uh....let's see...Food...No check...That's about it." She slung her pack onto her back, *Wow that rhymed!* and walked through the hallway with a cold face. Tara strode into the kitchen and grabbed two weeks of rations from the cabnet.  
  
Next she went to the stables,  
  
She grabbed her horse, Emerald. (Here's what the horse would look like, http://www.ziplink.net/~bmcslord/pinto.jpg Note this it not my horse!!!)  
  
Taraneth had never felt so down in her life, she was alone. Emerald got into a steady pace until they reached the gates.  
  
"M'lady where are you going?" The guard asked.  
  
"None of your concern, now please open the gates." She replied sweetly.  
  
"I am afraid that I cannot." Jasues replied.  
  
"Well, then you'll have a dagger in your head if you do not open the damned gates." Tara said calmly.  
  
The guard shakly opened the gates, and Emerald and Tara left Mirkwood at full gallop. 


	13. Orcs

****

Thanks again to all who have reviewed…I'm really excited about this chapter…Be ready for, *drum roll.* A PLOT! Lol. It's gonna be a heart wrenching chapter. SO sit tight, keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, thank you, and read again! The song in this fic, is by my fave band…No Doubt, and it's called Suspension without Suspense…Hmm, Remind you of my story? Lol jk.

Chapter 13 ::Orcs::

Tara had rode for three days, and no one was on her tail…Well hopefully. There had been warnings about Orcs in the nearby area's and she was fearful to leave…But seeing Legolas would be worse. She felt dumb, She had forgotten to give back the necklace. But he had the ring now. That's all that mattered. Her heart was broken. She felt empty. _Maybe a song would help._

She thought for a moment as to what she should sing. And then it came to her,

My divorce from dependence  
That's when you found me  
I was still soft  
And we always were in trouble  
Odds stacked against us  
And trouble's what we are  
  
We get so far  
And then it just starts rewinding  
And the same old song   
We're playing it again  
Suspension without suspense  
  
Now that I've murdered your inspiration  
And I forced you off  
Do you hate me?  
Do you want revenge?  
I want to call you   
But I won't  
  
We get so far  
And then it just starts rewinding  
And the same old song   
We're playing it again  
Suspension without suspense  
  
Oh the pessimistic protection plan  
Moderation loving  
I've been hardened by the circumstance  
We knew this was coming  
  
We get so far  
And then it just starts rewinding  
And the same old song   
We're playing it again  
Suspension without suspense  
  
We get so far  
And then it just starts rewinding  
And the same old song   
We're playing it again and again  
Suspension without suspense  
Intentions without intent  
But I don't want the love we have to end."

She stopped and looked around, there was no noise. No birds, nor chirps from crickets…it had gone silent. And then there was a grunt. Tara spun around_,  Orcs _ she thought. There was about forty orcs surrounding her and Emerald. Tara had spaced out during her song, a bad move.

She drew her sword and chopped off three or four orcs. They were slowly closing in on her, Emerald drew up and knocked Tara off her back, and darted into the woods. "Shit." 

Tara fought hard, but there was too many to kill. She stabbed one orc in the stomach, and did not notice one come up from behind her. She took a blunt object to the head, and saw no more.

(Back at the Palace in Mirkwood.)

Legolas stood pacing the throne room.

"What do you mean she's Gone?" He asked not looking at anyone.

"M'lord she asked Jasuse to let her get out of the gates, and he let her go." 

__

It's all my fault, she saw my ledger, I read her note…I ruined it. All of it.

Lilly waltzed into the throne room, "So I see your "precious" is gone?" She said so sweetly that you could almost see the sticky substance. 

Legolas looked up, "GET OUT. GUARDS GET HER OUT." Lilly was drug off.

"Send out search parties, search everywhere! I want her found…I have to have her back."

The guards departed.

(Back at Tara's location.)

The smell of them was the worse. The things they did to her, was worse then the smell. She was no longer safe from harms way. The Orcs made her walk, without stopping. They had her hands bound. The ropes rubbing her already aching wrists. She was starving, wet, and cold, not to mention tired. 

She looked around her locations. Nothing she could remember. She made sure she had dropped her necklace back when they had first begun to bind her hands.

She could only hope someone would look for her.


	14. A necklace found

****

© I'm on a roll peoples! Wow Two chapters uploaded in one day…And longer too!!! Thanks for sticking with my story! I'm going to try and write two more chapters tonight!!!© 

Chapter 14 ::A Necklace Found::

The guards Legolas sent out to look for Tara were now covering the borders of Rivendell.

"Elodom? Is that a necklace you have in your hand?" Lockson asked.

"Yes it is…It's hers. It's got the Gondor symbol on it." Elodom mumbled.

The guards sent Lockson back to Mirkwood to give Legolas the necklace and update him on the details.

(Later at the Palace)

Legolas was clutching the necklace. _Why her? Why not someone else. Why'd we meet? It's not funny Eru. It's not fair._

(Tara's Diary entry.) *A/N: She's got her diary with her…And I've decided that they unbound her hands. They figured she had grown to weak to put up a fight.*

__

Dear Diary,

The smell is no longer the worst thing they could do to you. It's starving you. And even looking at you, sends chills down your spine. And to make it worse…I am without any object to protect myself. It's useless. I'll die here. I knew Legolas didn't love me…But to not even send help? Or to even look for me? I'm so sad. I feel like I'm fading. They finally unbound my hands…And in the dark speech said that I was probably to weak to fight. That's an understatement of the year. I can hardly walk, or blink. Let alone raise my arms. I'm surprised I can even write to you. 

The orc's are smarter than I thought…They haven't lit a fire because they think we're being followed…Fat chance. Bugger. This is horrible. I'm stuck in a tattered dress…There is a tear that reaches my thigh…For all the orcs and other creatures of this blasted forest to see. And my sleeves have been torn off…I'm battered and bruised and HUNGRY! Eru please help me.

Tara.

(Legolas)

Legolas sent word to Gondor to Arwen and Aragorn that they're beloved daughter had disappeared. Of course this led to them coming to Mirkwood.

Aragorn glared at Legolas, "You! How could you?! How could you let her leave?" Aragorn looked to his wife who was sitting in a corner crying. 

"I didn't mean for anything to happen to her Aragorn." Legolas pleaded.

"That's not good enough! She could be dead! I should kill you right now!! But I won't. Because there is the smallest chance that she's alive…But if they ever find her body…YOU'RE A DEAD ELF. Understood?!" 

Legolas nodded. "Yes, Sir…I mean…Aragorn…I mean…Er…Estel?" Legolas was thoroughly freaked out by Aragorns change of behavior. Usually Aragorn was calm, but when it came to his daughter he could be very violent.

Legolas looked down at the locket that once belonged to Tara, and saw that some symbols had lit up.

****

Princess of roses, love of spring, daughter of gondor, beloved

Legolas asked Aragorn, "what do these mean?"

Aragorn walked over, "They are the meaning of Taraneth's name. When they light up…They mean that she's fading quickly." He said worriedly, "We had that made so we could insure that if anything ever happened to her, we could always make sure she was happy…Or see if she was in danger." 

Legolas looked up.

Aragorn smiled, "Princess of Roses, Love of Spring." 

Legolas smiled and nodded, "It fits her."

"Yes, and I'm worried she might not be able to see Spring again." Aragorn murmured.


	15. Orcs Killed 25, Verry Good

****

Wow guys! I am on a roll, aren't I Katherine? Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. Lol. My apologies for not updating as much as I should like…Wow that sounded a lot like something Bilbo said in the movie! "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less then half of you half as well as you deserve." Aw yes, that's what he said. Well onto the story…I like writing sad things, it really takes your sadness away when you force it on to your main character! Lol jk.

Oh and by the way *( )* this stuff means the dark speech spoken by orcs. I was too lazy to go and find out the sayings in dark speech so…. LA LA LA!

Chapter 15 ::Orcs killed: 25, Very Good.::

(Tara)

I'm going to make a break for it. I may be weak…But I'm sure as hell not giving up without a fight! I've gotten everything ready. I've got a sense of protection….Well of sorts, it's actually just a stick…But ya know! There's about 25-30 orcs left…I killed a few off before they abducted me. Ugh, stupid, smelling, uglier than my great aunt Fred, orcs. 

(Third person point of view.)

Tara looked at the sleeping orc camp. This was when she'd go on her rampage. She silently walked up to one, using her mothers elven reflexes and unsheathed it's sword. She swung it around to get the feel back in her joints.

She then took off the orc's head, that she had stolen the sword from. Then continued on her way, taking off, 1..2...3.…4.…5-6.….7-8-9...10 heads all in a matter of five minutes, the others were waking… _Now only 15 to go… oh 14.…13.…YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! RUN PANSY'S! RUN! HAHA! This feels good to be fighting back. OK…. Let's see…total of orcs dead… 13. Two more._

She lunged forward with her sword, and stabbed one orc in the gut. Next she had to take down the leader of the army of orcs, Kulign. She stepped back a few paces, as he advanced on her with his sword. *( You will not escape, elfling.)* Tara blew this off…Not knowing what they had said, she was learning some of they're language though…But she thought he had just said, _Bless the asparagus? What the hell is he talking about? What asparagus? Oh my god. He's so weird. We're fighting and he's talking about FOOD. Agh._

The princess of Gondor jumped back as Kulign threw a dagger at her, he missed. But barely. Taraneth knew the only way to survive was to try and just throw her dagger, as Kulign had just done. She threw it with force…And it held true and did not miss it's mark.

Tara noticed every orc was dead. She looked around and whistled, maybe Emerald had followed her. Low and behold, she had. Emerald came trotting out and carefully stepped over the fallen orcs with ease. "Come on girl. Let's go home…Can you find our way back to Mirkwood…I think that I'll have some explaining to do to father."

Tara bent forward and whispered in Emeralds ear, the only elvish she thought she knew, "Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina, (Your ugly and your mother dresses you funny.)"

The horse looked back at her. "What? What'd I say?" Tara was completely confused.

They started they're journey back to Mirkwood. And completely missed the Guards looking for her.

They reached Mirkwood by sun down. It was pouring down rain, and Tara was freezing.


	16. Of Course this was coming! DUH! And a li...

****

Holy Toledo! Bat man! 93 reviews!!!!! Thank you all sooo much. Katie should be pleased when she gets back from Virginia, coz she wanted me to update all of my stories. Well I didn't update them all…But I did update this one a lot!! I'm adding a little of what happens in "Evita" to the story…Coz that's my second favorite movie.

Chapter 16 ::At Home::

A herald walked into the throne room, "Prince Legolas, She is here."

Legolas looked confused, "Who is _she?_" He asked.

"Milord, the Lady Princess of Gondor, is here outside in the rain." He looked grave. 

"Wh-what?! She's HERE?! DID THEY BRING HER-" Legolas darted out of the throne room. Ran through 14 sets of doors and made it outside, to see Tara being helped off her horse.

"Tara!!!!!!" Arwen screeched running down the set of stairs and knocking Legolas into a puddle on the ground. Legolas rolled his eyes, _Wonderful, great, JUST PERFECT!!!! I HAVE MUD ALL OVER ME NOW!!_

Tara gave a weary smile as her mother came rushing over to hug her, "How are you? What happened? Oh dear your all wet! Guards help her inside, Lamarda, get her a warm bath, warm milk, and some clean warm night clothing." Arwen ordered.

"Mum, I'm fine. Just alittle tired…That's all," Tara mumbled, "Can I try and walk on my own please?" The guards looked to Arwen. "Alright, let her try."

Legolas stood up and dusted himself off, and strode up to Tara, "My love! You've come back." He smiled cheerfully. 

Tara nodded and they took her inside, once inside they asked what had happened, she told them the whole story. And thus they left her to sleep.

(Two weeks later. A:N: I know…I'm moving fast…So? Lol)

Tara was dressed in a beautiful red gown, Legolas sat beside her watching the play that was going on. Tara lost interest in the play, and decided to get up, "I'll be back." She whispered into Legolas' ear, he simply nodded too involved in the play. Tara walked to the door way where the scarlet curtains were parted on both sides. She suddenly felt weak and lurched forward, grabbing the curtain for support. One of the guards immediately came to her aid.

Legolas knew of nothing. He continured to watch the actress run from the poorly costumed actor portraying a Belrog.

Tara slumped in the guards arms. "Milady, are you alright?" There was no reply. _Oh no._ He thought. He carried her up to Legolas' bed chambers and then called for Thuindol. *Thuindol is the healer* 

Legolas was now wondering where Tara had run off to. He stayed until the play was interrupted by four guards, "We're sorry to interrupt but can the Lord and Lady of Gondor, and Prince Legolas please follow us?" Legolas glanced at Aragorn, and all three got up and followed the guards. 

When they arrived they saw Tara on the bed with Thuindol checking her pulse.

Legolas rushed forward, "What happened?" He asked alarmed. Thuindol pointed to the guard who had carried Tara into the room. Legolas walked to guard and looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. 

The guard bowed at the waist, "Milord, I saw her walking towards the curtains and she fell forward and grabbed the curtain for support, I went to see what was wrong, and she fainted in my arms." Legolas nodded. The healer looked at Legolas, "She's been unconscious for quite sometime now, there's a pulse…But it's faint. The only thing I can think of is that she's-" Legolas cut him off, "I don't want to know." The healer nodded and looked at Aragorn and Arwen, and signaled for them to go outside with him, leaving Legolas alone with Tara.

(Aragorn's POV)

"Lady Taraneth…Um sir, may I get her name in full…So that I can keep a file on her?" 

I stared at him, "Yes, er…Taraneth Eva of Gondor." The healer nodded to me. Arwen looked so worried, I wanted to comfort her…But my daughter was dying! How could you comfort anyone when that happens.

"Now sir, your daughter has a serious problem…" I still stared at the healer, he continued, "She's very ill….But that's the least of the worries, I have. How long has she been with child?" 

Arwen's jaw dropped, "What?" The healer looked confused. "You did not know your daughter was with child?" We were both silent. The healer winked at me and said, "Your joking right?" I glared, "No I am not joking…We had no clue."

"Ah. Well the illness will hopefully not effect her. But she is very weak and must stay in bed, I suggest she not do anything too strenuous… Such as no annoyances. Or any time up." 


	17. The End of this storyAnd the beginning o...

****

Hi y'all! Thanks for all the reviews. Now I will answer you're questions…It IS Legolas' child. I mean really…Lol how many men do you know of that would put up with a temperamental, PMSie woman? Lol LEGOLAS of course! Thanks for all the reviews. …And I'm sensing a sequel? I'll probably tell of what they're life is like with a lil baby around…Good Idea? Okay. And also I will be skipping through 8 months of Tara's pregnancy because…Man, It's just boring…Ya know?? Hehe. So I'm gonna have months go by, so it will be quicker than usual. Then I'll skip to where the child can speak. It makes it more interesting. Ya know? So…yeah.

Chapter 17 ::Elves ARE prone to fainting.::

(In Legolas' bedchambers.)

Tara didn't know when she was going to tell Legolas that she was pregnant. Now that she had woken up and Legolas was nagging her, asking her various questions like, 'What happened? Are you OK? Do you feel well? Do you want me to brush your hair?' Which she'd reply with 'No'. 

Legolas sat by her side staring at her.

__

Is he going to stop staring at me? He's kinda scaring me. See…*Waves hand in front of Legolas' face.*_ Nothing…No sign of life. Men. That's what's wrong with him…He has a male brain. Yup…He needs a brain healer._

Legolas was now playing with Tara's hair. "Legolas stop. Please? Your really buggin me." Legolas grinned, "Isn't that the point?" 

Tara shot back at him, "Didn't the doctor say NO ANNOYANCES or I'll die?" Legolas immediately stopped annoying her.

"Legolas?" Legolas stood up and walked to the window. "Legolas…I need to tell you something…Maybe you should sit down?" Legolas ignored her, "Legolas, I'm pregnant."

Legolas spun around and stared for a few moments, before going pale, mumbling something, and passing out.

"Shit, I knew the ninnie couldn't take it." Tara rolled her eyes as the guards came in to see what the noise was from.

"Milady, is he alright?" The guard was very worried, "He's fine." Tara smirked, "Just bring him over and lay him down, he should wake up in awhile." And of course Legolas did wake up within a few _hours._

(Several hours later.)

"Y-Y-our pregnant?" Legolas still hadn't gotten it in his head that he was to become a father. 

"The doctor said I was about eight months…I didn't know until yesterday."

Arwen looked at her daughter, "I didn't know until I was seven months along…My family has a problem with our women being skinny…So we don't show when we're pregnant until a doctor tells us…Or we go into labor…One of the two."

Tara blinked, "Good to know mom. Wish you would've told me that…Oh…I dunno…Earlier!?" Arwen smiled, "Well I didn't know that was what you two were doing." Tara glared, "Uh mom, when your engaged you usually do…do that." Legolas just sat there.

"She's pregnant?" Legolas asked pointy at Tara.

"No shit." Tara screeched.

Legolas jumped. "I really should go!!" He darted out the door.

(Four hours later.)

  
Tara was sound asleep in Legolas' bed. Legolas crept in and laid a note down on his pillow. _Eru, I hope she understands._ He thought as he placed a kiss on her brow and left.

(The next morning.)

Tara rolled over and mumbled a curse word, then noticed the note beside her and picked it up.

__

My Dearest Tara,

I don't know how to explain this…Really I don't. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet. I know…I know…Most elves would kill to be me, right now. But it's unnerving knowing that I'm to be a father…I doubt you understand though. So I have decided to go to Rivendell for a while to get my thoughts straight. I will be going orc hunting for the Lord Elrond. I hope you understand. 

Amin Mela Lle, (I love you.)

Legolas.

Tara's face was red with anger, and sadness, "DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM TO GIVE BIRTH IN A WHILE?_!!!!!?!" _Arwen ran into Tara's room, "What's wrong?!" 

Tara's face was pale, "He's left. He's left me…and the baby. For a MONTH OR FUCKIN SO!!!" Arwen looked so angry at that moment…She looked almost as red as the Eye of Sauron. 

Tara started to cry. "Why me? Huh just why me?"

Then an idea struck her, write him a letter. "Meriyl, fetch me a pen and some paper please! I have a letter to write."

Meriyl grabbed her lady a pen and paper.

__

Dearest Legolas,

Your apparently dumber then I thought…Oh yeah, I meant to say, I send my love…Well that changed when you left me when I was eight months pregnant. I fear for your country when you become King. That's why you need me. I'll keep the place together while you hide from your fears. 

With my best regards, and trying not to hold grudges,

Taraneth daughter of Aragorn and Arwen.

Okay guys. This is the end of the line for this story. I'm writing the sequel. Which should be up… In like a day. It's about a year later, after Taraneth has the baby. Legolas still hasn't returned home yet, because he's been held up. By something. I don't know what…Okay so It gives the story a lil mystery…and some of it could be for my lack of intelligence…but that's not the point…or is it? Lol. Jk. Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Plus another point is…I really wanted to make a story about what it was like for Tara to be a mother…Ya dig? K. Lata. Here's The link to my sequel…I really hope you like it…I'm doing it from the prospective of what it'd be like if I were a mother…of Legolas' child…so…yeah. http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1090034


End file.
